The Advent of the Sorceress
by Dinahmite64
Summary: Hunter and Bianca return to Bianca's homeworld; the Forgotten Realms, but things become a bit iffy for them.


Hunter had marched through Sunrise Spring in search of his girlfriend, Bianca. It was now a very special day for them; the anniversary of when Spyro had destroyed the wicked tyrannical Sorceress once and for all. Spyro was busy back home in the Dragon Realms, and Hunter and Bianca went alone without him. Only right now, they were separated. Hunter searched around near Molten Crater's portal, heading towards the small moat where Seashell Shores' portal had lain.

"Hey, Bianca!" Hunter called out. "Where are you?"

He heard a giggle and felt something pounce on top of him. His jaw hit the floor, causing him to grit his teeth. He felt the wind knocked out of him. He also felt another person on top of him. Obviously, as any one could have guessed, it was Bianca. She had leaped off the small cliff and landed on top of Hunter with a glomp, in fun spirit.

"It isn't safe out here for small dragons and... _pussy cats_." she reminisced with a laugh.

Hunter spun around, pushing Bianca underneath him. "Oh, don't blast me again, Miss Sorceress-in-Training!"

Bianca tweaked his nose, and rolled out of his grasp as he recoiled. She started to laugh at him. Hunter was slightly confused, but began to laugh as well. The two of them broke out a storm, causing Zoe the fairy to fly over and see what was going on.

"What's so funny, you guys?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Hunter is such a clutz." Bianca announced with a simmering giggle.

"Hey!" Hunter protested, stopping his laughter all together. "You pounced on me! I didn't see it coming!"

"You never do." Bianca giggled. "And that's why I managed to catch you in that trap I sprung up in Evening Lake ages ago."

Zoe rolled her eyes and flew away.

"Hey!" Hunter protested once more. "There was a funny-looking switch on the floor! Of course I had to press it!"

"Nobody does that, Hunter." Bianca jabbed at him, her giggles having finally disappeared.

Hunter looked extremely butthurt and crossed his arms. He looked away angrily.

Bianca felt a little upset herself, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Awww, come on, Hunter..." she wooed. "I was only joking! I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Yeah, right..." Hunter pouted.

Bianca repulsed backwards. "Okay, fine. Take that attitude with me!" She pouted and looked away from the Cheetah man.

Hunter stood upright and faced Bianca. He grabbed her arms, separated them, and came in for a kiss. Bianca, of course, was caught by surprise, but consented, allowing Hunter to continue.

After a minute passed, the two looked at each other and could not seem to remember what it was they were fighting about in the first place. All they knew was that they had been fighting an awful lot lately.

"I-I need to go... clear my head." Bianca said, putting her left hand on her head. She walked away, and Hunter sat back down with his hand on his cheek.

* * *

As Bianca had disappeared from sight, he stood up and began pacing the floor. He kicked stones and turned pebbles over, and looked up into the sky. He washed his face with the water of Sunrise spring near Seashell Shore, and continued to pace. One minute of Bianca being gone turned to five minutes. He began to grow gradually concerned.

_Ehhh, Bianca's a big girl..._ he told himself. _She can take care of herself._ He continued to pace back and forth.

He noticed the Sheep playing together, running back and forth, and was completely mesmerized. He decided that it would be better to take his mind off Bianca for the moment, as she only went to go and clear her head. In Bianca language, that usually meant "I want to spend some time alone so I can think." Hunter had finally concluded that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Bianca was standing over the river near the place where she had first confronted Spyro. At least, she tries not to remember that so much. At that point in her life, she was the servant of an evil, spiteful Sorceress who desired the deaths of Baby Dragons for usage of their wings in an Immortality Spell. The very thought of this demented goal made her cringe. Her spine shivered with disgust.

Suddenly, by the corner of her eye, Bianca noticed a Rhynoc approaching her with a knife in his hand.

She jumped away, conjuring up a ball of energy and blasting him to dust. That was when the other Rhynocs had come flying out at Bianca, blades in hand, attempting to kill her.

Bianca knew what to do. She muttered an indistinctive spell, causing herself to blast at light speed in a travelling rainbow. She flew to Hunter near the big moat.

"Aha! There you are!" Hunter exclaimed. "What took ya so long?"

"No time to explain, Hunter!" Bianca cried, nervously, grabbing his hand and running. She jumped over the water with Hunter in grasp and headed to the Hot Air Balloon.

"Take us to Midday Gardens!" She commanded. As the Rhynocs had begun swimming and raiding the small room, the Hot Air Balloon had already taken off.

Bianca had breathed a sigh of relief. Hunter looked towards her. "What was that all about?"

"I...I have... no idea..." Bianca replied, just as clueless.


End file.
